A Question of Love
by blueseedfan
Summary: Sei grew up an only child with his mother, and Kira as a best friend. Well it’s been 3years since Sei and Kira last saw each other. What happens when he finds out that Kira's current boyfriend Rei just so happens to be his twin brother? AN: PLEAS REVEIW
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hi everyone this is blueseedfan and i hope all the people read my first fanfic.and revie. Love ya hope you injoy. I would like to take the time to thank all my firends that help me with my story. Love you Jul. and Chan.(nickname)

Disclamer: Do not owne Mars although I wish I did.

CHAPTER; 1.  
  
"Hey guys" Kira spoke while catching up to them in the hallway.  
  
"Morning," Rei, Tasuya, and Harumi said in unison. All four of them always hung out together before and after school. It was like a morning ritual for them. Harumi and Kira always gossiped about school and other things, and Rei and Tasuya always talked about motorcycles, girls, and betting on basketball games they would play after school.  
  
"Hey did you guys hear about the new kid that's coming today?" Harumi asked.  
  
"Oh, I heard he was here yesterday registering. I over heard some girls talking about on how he looked like you Rei but cutter with blue hair." Tasuya spoke as he pointed to Rei.  
  
"Me, that's impossible. Every one knows that I, Rei Kashino, am the hottest guy in Kunikida High. Right Kira?" Rei said with a macho look on his face.  
  
"Uh, Kira! Kira? Hello earth to Kira! Hey are you even listening? Kira?" he asked in a nagging voice. Kira and Harumi giggled to each other until Kira said with a 'you wish' expression on her face.  
  
"As long as you think so dear." And with that notion Kira, Harumi, and Tasuya couldn't help but burst out in laughter.  
  
"Hahaha! You wish. Hahaha!" Harumi said full of laughter.  
  
"Shut up Harumi, who asked you?" Rei asked annoyed. After everyone got thier full of giggles, a thought dawned on Kira.  
  
"Wait a minuet; you said he has long blue hair?" Kira asked looking at Tasuya.  
  
"Uh, Yeah" Tasuya answered while scratching his head.  
  
"Wait a minuet does he have long blue hair, and a birth mark that look like a tattoo?" she asked with an excited expression on her face.  
  
"I'm not sure about the whole tattoo thing, but I think he has long blue hair." Tatsuya answered while scratching his head.  
  
"Really! Are you sure?" Kira asked again with more excitement growing in her voice.  
  
"Why are so ecstatic over this new guy Kira? Do you know him or something? Did you guys, like fool around or something like that? Hu, hu, come on spill it." Harumi asked nudging her with her elbow. Kira grew silent and started to turn red.  
  
"Well, did you?" Harumi asked waiting for her answer. Kira turned around and looked at all three of them just waiting for an answer.  
  
"Well..." Kira paused for a second. "That's none of your business." She stated and turned around and started walking down the hall.  
  
"Oh my god you did fool around with him! Go Kira getting first dibs on the new guy? Pretty slick if I do say so my self." Harumi stated, sounding stoked and surprised.  
  
"Who knows it could be him but...." Kira started and trailed off.  
  
"But what?" Harumi asked sounding sarcastic. Kira then turned around and spoke with a gentle smile on her face.  
  
"It really all depends on if he even remembers me. And plus, if it is him you three will really click well with him." Rei didn't really understand the meaning behind what Kira said but all he new was that he didn't want to loose her expesuly to some new kid. After the thought of Kira with this new guy raced though his head he suddenly walked be- hind Kira and grabbed her. While holding her in his arms with her back towards him he closed his eye and took a whiff of the scent of her hair, and asked with concerning and a little bit of panic in his voice.  
  
"Kira, you're not playing me with another guy are you? I didn't do anything wrong to up set you, did I? You're not leaving me, are you? What ever I did I'm really sorry. I just love you so much, so please say you're not going to leave me." Rei pleaded as Kira turned around with him now on his knees. Kira started blushing but looked very annoyed and sounded like it too.  
  
"Stop acting likes a moron, just because I had some bad experience with a guy doesn't mean I hate all men. Now get up, you're starting to embarrass me." Kira shouted, trying her best to pry Rei off of her. While Kira was still trying to get loose from Rei's vice grip, he asked her in a concerned and questionable voice.  
  
"So you're not cheating or leaving me?"  
  
'I now Rei loves me and would do anything to make sure that I would stay by his side, but I didn't think he would over react like this. He is such a good boyfriend and I know he is concerned, since we have been kind of distance lately. But if he is over reacting now, I wonder how he would be if I told him about Sei. Let alone what he would act like if Rei actually met him. After I think about it, it is kind of creepy how much they look a like, almost like identical twins. Yeah Right! What would Sei think if I told him that I was going out with someone that looked exactly like him? Oh Yeah I can see it now.  
  
Kira: Hi Sea, long time no see. It's only been 3 years.  
  
Sei: Hey, so what have you been up to since the last I saw you?  
  
Kira: Oh nothing much. By the way did I tell you I'm going out with someone that could be your twin brother?  
  
Sei: EWW! Your freaky K, if you wanted to go out all you had to do was ask. Instead of finding some dude that looks exactly like me. You're so freaky I don't think I want to be friends with you any more.  
  
Yeah like that's going to go over well.' As Kira thought to herself, she looked at Rei and said, "No, you're a great boyfriend, and I'm not cheating on you. Gosh you can at least give me a little more credit then that." As she smiled at him. When the bell rang as usual, Rei walked Kira to class. Right before Kira walked in the door, Rei asked looking down at the floor,  
  
"Kira..."  
  
"Yeah what's wrong?"  
  
"Um, is everything ... Ok between us? I mean, I know we've been kind of distant lately, ever since you told me about what happend with your step- father. I guess I just wanted to see why every time we..."  
  
"Rei?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"If you wanted to know, all you had to do was ask." Kira said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah but you wouldn't...."  
  
"Rei, everything is fine so stop acting so wierd. It's a little freaky." She blushed and smiled at him as she spoke to him. Rei did the same as he started walking backwards.  
  
"So, I'll see you after class then?"  
  
"Yeah, after class."  
  
As he smiled and waved goodbye he said, "Well, I better get to class before the bell rings. See ya." Kira smiled and waved back watching him for a minute before she went to take her seat in class.

A/N: Well peeps thats my first chapter hope you revie. I'll try and update soon. Till next time.


	2. chap2

**Chapter 2.**

**The second bell rang as everyone settle down in their seats while the teacher started to take role. But Rei as usual was always tardy to class. As Rei walked through the door the teacher was in the middle of taking role and everyone stared Rei including the teacher. Rei bowed and apologize. The teacher didn't say anything and just gave him a nod that she accepted his apology and may now go take his seat in class. After she finished taking role she put the attendance book down and began speaking to the class.**

**"Quiet down!" She shouted. **

**"Before I start today's lesson I would like to introduce a new student today."**

**"Is he cut?" shouted Harumi as the class bursted out in laughter. Looking at the class with a cold stare everyone soon became quiet.**

**"Anyway like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. We have a new student today his name is Seijiro Hiroyuki Tsukiyono."**

**Sei stood in the hallway as the teacher took role and spoke to the class.**

**"Ok, the name I go by is Seijiro. Check! Ok I have pencils and paper. Check! Ok, mane geol for today is to make a friend so I won't look like a tottle looser sitting at a lunch table by myself during lunch." He mumbled to himself passing back and forth in the hallway. He stopped when he over heard the class laughing from Harumi's out burst.**

**"Man I hate being the new kid at school. Especially when none that I now go to this school. Hmm, I wish K was here. She always makes me feel at home no mater wear I go. Yeah, thoughs were good times." Sei spoke to himself while scratching his head.**

**"Having a privet conversation?"**

**"What? Oh, sorry." He smiled. **

**"Exuscuse me Mr. Tsukiyono I'm Ms. Aiyazawa your teacher you can come in now and introduce your self now. If you're finished?" she asked with a warm welcoming smile.**

**"Hmm, ok, I guess." Sei answered nervously and sighed as he walked in behind her. As soon as Sei walked through the door and looked at the class, everyone had this shock expression on their faces as if they had just seen a goust. With a nerves grin Sei said "Uh, Hi...gh." No sooner then he spoke all at once everyone turned in their seats and looked at Rei. Then all the girls in class said in unison.**

**"Rei I didn't now you had a twin brother why didn't you tell us. AAAAH! " When Sei and Rei looked at each other they both shouted in unison the way twins do.**

**"AAAH! You stole my face and my voice!" As they looked at the teacher they spoke again. **

**"Is this some kind of joke? What kinds of scam are you running hear?" then looking at each other they said "Hey stop copying me!"**

**"You now Miss. Aiyazawa, I new you loved me by the way you give me a hard time, but you didn't have to clone me." Rei spoke sarcastically as the teacher gave him a stern look.**

**"Wait a minuet you guys don't now each other?" Harumi asked shocked and surprised.**

**"No! I never met this guy in my life before today" they both said in unison.**

**"Come on man, how can you not now each other you look exactly alike! Well despite the hair." Tatsuya asked Rei in disbelief.**

**"I'm telling you the truth I've never met him before. Damn do I have to spell it out for you?" Rei shouted at Tatsuya loud enough so that the whole class hears. **

**"Mr. Rei Kashino I will not tolerate fowl language in my class!" yield the teacher. After the classes out burst and Reis apology the teacher settled the class and both Rei and Sei. A few minuets later still dazed and confused Sei introduced himself.**

**"Hmm, anyway, high my name is Seijiro Hiroyuki Tsukiyono. Umm, let's see I like art, playing video games, and writing. I like to play some sports, and as you can see with the guitar strapped to my back that I play music. Oh, and I'm not related to this punk because I have now siblings except for a 22 year old stepbrother and a younger stepsister." After Sei was finished the teacher looked at him and said**

**"Well Mr. Seijiro since one of my students is on a field trip and since you and Rei just seem to have so much in common you can take that currently empty seat next to him for the mean time. Until I can get an extra desk in hear..." she paused for a moment looking at his expression of utter discus at the thought of sitting next to Rei. **

**(A/N: I mean come on who wouldn't be a little freaked out if you walked in to a place and met some one that looks exactly just like you.) **

**"..Unless you have a problem with the seating arrangement." She continued with a slight smirk on her face. Looking around Sei became aware that the only seat available was the one next to Rei. Not wanting to seam picky and noticing all the intense stares and small talk concerning his resemblance to Rei. Sei rubbed his head and replied.**

**"No its fine." He answered, walking to the seat with a smirk on his face.**

**Mostly during class all Sei could think about was '_Man this year is going to be real interesting. But I can say if K was hearing it would be a lot of fun. I just now we would hit all the clubs and arcades, Oh, and my favorite, shopping for those cut little hot ass out fits she would always wear. Yeah I should go hunt her down after school, it will give me something to do least I won't be bored. Man I can't wait to see her. I wonder what she looks like now it been almost 3 years since we've seen each other, but I bet she still look as beautiful as ever. Hmm, just thinking about her makes me fall in love with her all over again."_ He thought to himself as he doodled on a peace of paper.**

**While Sei was of day dreaming he didn't realize that Rei was staring at him the hole time since he had set down. Sei then glances over at Rei and spoke in a low voice so that only Rei could hear him.**

**"What are you staring at? We mite look alike but it is still rude to stare." Speaking in a harsh tone. As Rei snapped out of his trance like state he asked.**

**"Sorry! But I was wondering, do you have a mark on your left arm that looks like a tattoo?" Rei whispered trying not to draw even more attention to them both. With a question an irritated expression on his face Sei looks at Rei and said.**

**"Yes I do and who told you because I strictly remember not telling or showing it to you."**

**Rei looked at him and smiled "Lest just call it my intuition." Speaking as he turned around.**

**'_Wait a minuet how did he now it was a mark and not a tattoo? K is the only one that could have told him that because she the only one that knows it's a birth mark. Naw it can't be! Could it? Lets see I can't just ask him if K told him because I'm the only one that calls her that. At least I think. Man she has so many nicknames it drives me crazy. Who knows she could have a couple of new ones right now.' Sei contemplated._**

"**Hey dose this so called intuition go by the name Priss?"**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey there soory for the wait i was exstremly bizzy an my life got realy hechtick. well sorry its short but i hope it will do for now ill try my best to get the next one up soon. Love u guys hope u review.

* * *

**"Hey dose your so called intuition go by the name Priss?" Sei said with an emerging grin across his face.**

**"Sorry but no." Said Rei as he looked at Sei and chuckled to himself.**

**'_Hum, lest see well we are in Japan maybe at school she goes by her Japanese name.'_ Sei thought to himself.**

**"OK, dose she go by the name Kira Aso?" Reis eyes snapped open making him look like a dear in the head lights. Rei looked at him and spoke with a cocky attitude. "I never said my intuition was a women, an anyway how do you now Kira?"**

**"So I was right K was the one that told you!" he said as excitement exploding threw his body.**

**"Yeah, but how do you now her?"**

**"Well you see me and K go way back…." Trying to answer with his cocky atitued but unfortunetly cut of by the teacher in mid sentence.**

**"Mr. Ikage!" she shouted "I don't suppose you would like to share your conversation with the class?"**

**"Sorry mam but he kept staring at. I cant help if Im dashing and handsome." As Rei and the teacher thought simultaneously 'Man is this guy full of himself.' As the rest of the gave an out burst of laughter.**

**"Mr. Ikage, first day and your already giving me trouble its amazing how much you too have in common." She said sarcastically. 'Kami theis kids are going to be the death of me someday.' "Since its your first day ill let you slide with a warning this time."**

**"Thank you Miss, it wont happen again." As he apologizing with a lovable smile and a relief of not getting in trouble.**

**Eying Rie she scolded "And as for you Rei you should now better. Ill see you after class." Rei just shrugged it off and looked at Sei with a sqoule on his face. "Man I'm really starting to hate this guy." He mumbled to himself.**


	4. Chapter 4

The bell rang and it was soon lunchtime. While Sei packed his stuff away, he heard a voice next to him say, "Hi, I'm Harumi!" A girl extended her hand to shake his. Sei returned the gesture with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Ikagi, nice to meet you."

"Since you're new and all, would you like to eat lunch with us today?" Harumi's face grew red.

"Um, ok, but who's 'us'?"

"Oh! Me, Rei, his girlfriend, and Tatsuya."

"Ok, sure why not," he said, smiling at her.

Harumi blushed and mumbled to herself, "Wow, he really is cuter than Rei. Who knows, Rei might have some competition if Kira knows him. If I play my cards right, I can go out with him instead of Tatsuya!"

After the teacher finished lecturing Rei, which seemed to happen just about everyday, Rei glanced at Harumi. "Hey, let's go!" he said, as they all left the classroom.

On the way to the cafeteria Rei stopped in the hallway, turned around, pointed his finger at Sei and said, " Listen up buddy 'cause I'm only going to say this once. Since you're eating lunch with us, I'm warning you, try anything with my girl and it's my foot up your ass. Got it, Ikagi?"

"Yeah, okay."

"Rei, are you threatening people again? I swear, give it a rest! You're so over protective! But, then again, that's what I love about you Rei." Someone said, angrily from behind Sei. Rei's eyes widened because he knew he was caught. He quickly looked behind Sei and saw Kira standing there grimacing next to a giggling Tatsuya.

"Ha ha, man, you're busted!" Tatsuya said, still giggling. They both knew that Kira didn't like Rei picking fights for no reason.

"AH, Kira! It's not what it looks like, I swear!" Rei insisted.

Crossing her arms, Kira replied, "Yeah, whatever!"

As soon as Sei heard her name he turned around and looked at her. And as soon as he turned around their eyes met for the first time in two and a half years. They both stood there looking at one another for what seemed to be hours. To them it felt like they were the only two people in the entire world.

"He's here?" she whispered as he whispered, "She's here?"

"_Sei?"_

"_K?" _

"Oh my god, is it you, I've missed you so much!" pronounced Kira in an excitedly high-pitched voice as she ran toward him to give him a loving hug.

Both had a great big smile on their faces as Sei picked her up and swung her around. He whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry for missing out on all the holidays and stuff. I promise I'll get you something to make up for it." He set her down, and still locked in their embrace they smiled and stared at each other.

"That's okay; you're the best gift I could ever have!" Kira replied, and he could tell that she meant it.

* * *

**------------------------------------------------own little world------------------------------------**

Rie: Hold on, did I just miss something?

Harami: Looks like you got competition, Rei.

Rie: Why do you say that?

Tatsuya: From the looks of it, it looks like they could've been lovers at some point. Looks like you're in hot water, ha ha ha!(He gave Rei a pat on the back.)

Harami: Yeah, Rei, just don't do anything stupid, or she might just become his girlfriend, if you know what I mean.

Rie: Oh, man what am I going to do? I don't want to lose Kira to that blue-haired look-alike. You guys have to help me!

Tatsuya: Sorry man, but this relationship doesn't involve us.

Harami: He's right Rei. We all know that you love Kira, but the future of your relationship lies on Kira.

Tatsuya: She's right. It does rely on Kira now.

Harami: But you know if I was Kira, and had to choose between the two of you, I would choose Ikagi.

Rie: What? Why?

Harami: Well, just look at him! He's nice, polite, available, and _way_ cuter than you!

Rie: There's no way he's better looking than me.

Harami: Dream on, lover boy.

* * *

**---------------------------------------------Back to reality -------------------------------------**

'SMACK'

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted as everyone was now focusing on a steaming, mad Kira who had just slapped Sei to the ground.

"_OWW, K!_ What the hell was that for?" Sei screamed while rubbing his cheek. Kira rolled her eyes and crosses her arms.

"Oh! As if you don't know! First of all you don't call or write me for an entire year, then you move back into town and I don't hear from you until now!"

"Aw, come on, K, I told you I was sorry. I didn't even know you still lived in Japan," he replied from his position on the ground.

"And most of all," she continued, while kicking him in the shin, "for putting your hand in a very inappropriate place…"

"Aw! Come on K! My hand slipped!" he exclaimed, trying to hide his sly look.

"Oh, don't give me that – "

"And if I'm correct you used to like it when I groped you." He smirked as he cut her off in mid sentence.

"Keyword: _used to_, punk!" she said, as she blushed and pointed at him incriminatingly.

"Can you two _love birds_ stop squabbling so we can get something to eat before the line closes?" Harumi yelled, interrupting their argument. "And Kira, leave him alone! He didn't do anything!"

"That's okay, Harumi, you don't have to defend me. I broke a promise so Kira has the right to be mad at me. But thanks anyway," he said as Kira lent a hand to help him get up.

"That's right, he did break his promise, and plus we argue over petty things all the time like siblings. So don't get so aggressive. I'm not the type to hold a grudge because if I was, none of us would be friends," Kira said, smiling around at the group.

"Yeah Harumi, after you tried smashing Kira fingers, I'm still trying to figure out why you guys became friends all of a sudden," Tatsuya spoke up as he scratched his head.

"Shut up, Tatsuya! No one asked for your comment."

"Yeah, I was wondering the same thing," Rei added, having been silent until now.

"Wait a minute, you and Kira got into a fight?" Sei questioned.

"Yeah, we did," Harumi said, shyly.

"And you're still alive?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because the last fight I was in I got expelled for sending some guy to the hospital," Kira said with her back turned to everyone. All of their eyes, except Sei's, jolted open.

"What do you mean you sent some guy to the hospital?" Rie questioned, looking worried.

"As in he eats his food through a straw," Kira explained, grimly.

"Yeah, K, I forgot what did he do?" Sei asked.

"He keyed my bike and my viper, and the only reason I didn't do anything to Harumi was because I made a promised not to hit girls. And secondly I've been going through a vulnerable stage. I still am," She said in an embarrassed, yet sarcastic, voice.

"Who would know by the way you acted a few minutes ago," Sei said, copying her sarcastic tone.

"Shut up, Sei or I'll make your face hit my fist. Now come on so we can get some lunch. I'm starving!" Kira said bluntly and walked away.

"Hey, K, wait up! I need you to buy me lunch!" Sei shouted as he ran down the hall after her.

* * *

**----------------------------------------------own little world** ---------------------------------- 

Tatsuya: Man, I'm shocked! I didn't know Kira had a violent past!

Harumi: Me neither. Did you Rei?

Rei: No, she never told me anything. This is the first time I've heard about it.

Tatsuya: Man, this is just too shocking to be true. I mean it's _Kira_. She wouldn't do that, would she?

Rei: I don't know. She was so different just now. It was like she was another person or something. Whatever it is, I think that Ikagi guy has something to do with it, and I want to find out how.


	5. apology

Dear; Readers

Blueseedfan, here just wanting to say that I really appreciate all the people that reviewed my story the good and bad. I really appreciate it and I also want to apologies for not updating in a while, I've been dealing with a lot of stuff lately. But if any of you have any idea about my story pleas tell me and I mite work it in my story in future chapters with all thanks to you guys. Your reviews keep me going. Thank You!

From; Blueseedfan.


End file.
